<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Tango de Enjoltaire by Get_below_my_line_of_vision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439474">El Tango de Enjoltaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision'>Get_below_my_line_of_vision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Dancing, Fluff, Gertrude Cinematic Universe (GCU), I'm talking about the chickens AND Enjolras and Grantaire, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Chickens, Tango, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras teaches Grantaire Tango to cheer him up.</p><p>Before you say anything, there’s an antagonist that rivals Javert, and it’s a chicken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gertrude the Killer Chicken</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Tango de Enjoltaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/gifts">A_Butter_Churner</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gertrude, Barnaby, and Wilhelmina are chickens but that’s irrelevant to the plot… Or are they??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire knew he wasn’t the favourite, but this was a bit too much. His family had gone on vacation, leaving poor Grantaire alone. To rub salt on the wound, they left him the house key so he could squat in the house. This was because they had pet chickens, which is a very normal choice for pets. They even had completely normal names: Gertrude, Barnaby, and Wilhelmina. See? Normal.</p><p>Unfortunately Les Amis thought he was lying when Grantaire said he couldn’t come to the meetings because he had to look after some chickens. This definitely needed the leader, Enjolras, to actually check if he was telling the truth. This caused the man to visit Grantaire’s family home. Time and time again did Grantaire wish Enjolras to be at his home, but this was not the set-up in any scenarios in his fantasy.</p><p>Seeing Grantaire down in his mood, Enjolras decided he would cheer him up. As a friend. Yep. A friend. So what is the most platonic thing to do with their friend? Dance. More specifically Tango, a style of dance which is definitely not known as sensual.<br/>
Enjolras leant him his hand. “Let's do something.”<br/>
Instinctively Grantaire held his hand, “Wait, do what?”<br/>
“Dance.”<br/>
Grantaire immediately smiled despite what he was sayng, “That’s so stupid.”<br/>
Enjolras shrugged as he lifted him up to his feet, “Well, we’re doing it anyway.”<br/>
He pulled Grantaire close, their chests rubbing. “Do we have to be this close?” Grantaire muttered because they were so close he didn’t need to be loud to be heard, also because he was shy.<br/>
“It’s Tango.” Enjolras said quietly, “It’s supposed to be passio…” His voice died out, embarrassed that he was going to say it was a passionate dance full of deep desire and love. That would be awkward if he said that out loud, right? “C’mon. I’ll show you what to do.” He said instead.</p><p>Enjolras taught him to take a step back lively, then two steps back, their chests still almost completely glued together by the end of it.<br/>
“I feel like I’m breathing the same air as you,” Grantaire joked, whispering. He didn’t know if he wanted him to hear it.<br/>
Enjolras smiled, “Here.” Slowly, he leaned in and Grantaire closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. “Lean back.” He chuckled deeply.<br/>
“Right.” Grantaire snapped his eye back open. “You want me to bend my back.”<br/>
“It’s what Tango is known for, yeah.”<br/>
“Okay.” Grantaire spoke to himself, “I can do this.”</p><p>So, he leant, bending his back. He didn’t expect Enjolras to follow, his face still close to his own. Damn, it was really a dance of passion. </p><p>Although it was hard to have a romantic moment when chickens were making their own music in the background.<br/>
“Do you wanna do this elsewhere?” Enjolras muttered.<br/>
“Yeah, sure.” Grantaire smiled, “I’ll get a speaker; we can go to the roof.” Why the roof? Because that’s romantic. There was no other reason. Grantaire wondered if Enjolras understood what he meant.<br/>
“Great, I’m going to head up there first.” He said as he walked off.<br/>
Of course he didn’t get it.</p><p>Grantaire knelt down and stared at the two loudest chickens; actually they were the only ones who made noises. Gertrude was silent… Like a killer or something.<br/>
He stroked Barnaby- he was the first pet he got. “I’m going to try real hard for him to notice me.”<br/>
Wilhelmina, his second chicken and perhaps his second friend, moved closer to Grantaire, wanting to be pet as well. Grantaire chuckled, finding chickens adorable.<br/>
Then there was Gertrude. To this very day he didn’t know where he came from. One day they had two chickens, then, bam, there were three. Not wanting to abandon a chicken, they kept it. </p><p>Grantaire walked past his pet to grab a speaker. They were really going to dance Tango on the rooftop, weren’t they.</p><p>Excitedly, he jogged up the stairs to the rooftop. Enjolras was dramatically looking down at the city. Unwillingly, Grantaire choked up a laugh. It was like looking at a poster of a pop-star. Hearing a suffocated laugh behind him, Enjolras turned. “Great, you have music, right? Let’s do what we did, but faster.”<br/>
Grantaire squeezed his eyes shut. Dear lord, Enjolras needed to be self-aware of his own words.</p><p>They reunited after Grantaire played typical tango music. Their hands met; Enjolras’ was so warm, feeling strangely safe in his arms. Wanting to feel more of his warmth, this time it was Grantaire who pushed himself closer to Enjolras, who blushed in response- not that Grantaire saw it (he never picked up on anything). “Okay. I’m ready.” Unintentionally Grantaire stared at his lips. Crap.<br/>
Through his panicking, he was unable to see Enjolras was blushing hard too.</p><p>Then as the song built up, Enjolras whispered a count, and Grantaire hopped backwards, just like how Enjolras instructed earlier. He leant back, and was brought up by Enjolras. “Wait, am I the woman in this dance?”<br/>
“There’s no gender,” He furrowed his eyebrows, “Just love and passion.” He bit his lip, embarrassed by what he said. To his surprise Grantaire didn’t move away; they were so close.</p><p>Taking this as a sign, Enjolras leaned in, only to hear Grantaire whisper, “She’s watching us.”<br/>
“What?” Enjolras pulled back, clearly confused.<br/>
The blond followed his eyeline and turned backwards. The rooftop door was open. He thought Grantaire closed it. Then his eyes travelled down to see a chicken, “Gah,” He leapt back, holding Grantaire. “How did she open the goddamn door?”<br/>
“Gertrude’s staring at us.” Grantaire breathed, frozen in place. “I don't know what she’s gonna do.” Looking into Gertrude’s eye, Grantaire was sure he saw some kind of flame burn, boring into their soul.<br/>
Still, Gertrude did not make a sound like a mysterious chicken.</p><p>“I know a little Latin, should I exorcise it?” Enjolras whispered.<br/>
“I already tried that, Enj, it doesn’t work.” Grantaire explained. </p><p>It was at this point they realised they were tightly embracing each other. They realised this by slowly turning to look at each other only to be surprised how close their faces were. Neither of them backed down. Coincidentally they both simultaneously looked at each other’s lips. There was an awkward moment of silence.<br/>
Despite the whole chicken thing, Grantaire thought this time was better than any to confess. He opened his mouth, “Enj, I--”<br/>
Gertrude screeched loudly.<br/>
They held each other tighter, in fear of the little animal.</p><p>Slowly, Enjolras moved, acting as if the chicken was a predator while grabbing Grantaire’s hand. Both, unnecessarily dramatic, shuffled in a circle around the chicken and headed back downstairs, their hands sweating. As they walked down the stairs, away from the rooftop, they still had their hands locked in, not wanting to ever let go. (And that was not because of Gertrude.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it was unrealistic to have pet chickens then I remembered when I was young my aunt legit had a pet chicken (she wasn't a farmer or anything)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this :)) I had a blast writing this (hope it reached your expectation)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>